Conventionally, cloud computing is an outsourced and often remote enterprise related function that does not easily integrate into the working models of a computing platform, network or other enterprise configuration.
Currently, traditional enterprise networks may include various nodes that contribute to an overall business process. The network nodes may include both physical and cloud based machines. Enterprise networks may include cloud computing machines and physical hosts, which are required to provide an allocation of resources.
Enterprise networks may also include cloud resources/machines and physical host devices which are required to provide an allocation of resources. Physical hosts may include hardware devices that provide certain services, such as physical storage, which may be converted to cloud storage and allocated to corresponding cloud machines or cloud spaces (e.g., virtual cloud machines) depending on the anticipated requirements of an observed use of such cloud functions. The balance between actual physical storage and physical processing and allocated cloud storage and cloud processing usage may be optimized by monitoring and identifying the activities and functions performed in the enterprise network environment.
Conventionally, enterprise managers have had to choose which files they would consider migrating to a cloud infrastructure. The files are most often utilized by applications within a virtual infrastructure. Those files often work in concert with several other files used to perform a business process or function, and thus a combination of different files to be migrated is common in cloud migration procedures. The process of actually migrating the files results in the path changing for the files being migrated. In order to attain the benefit of public and private clouds, the application and or processes that request the files requires each and every requestor be updated with the new path within the cloud storage infrastructure. Modifying the path for each of these requestors is inefficient. The process may be manually achieved by the Enterprise manager and/or the application developer who must take into account the new cloud migration path. A need exists to automate aspects of this process, to permit efficiency and so enterprise managers and application developers can take advantage of an elastic cloud storage environment.